


Baby Dragons were Involved

by hoars



Series: Coffee, Teas and Sweets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amy Brown Inspired, Angry Sweets, Coffee Fairies, Crack, Dragons, F/M, Fairies, First Meetings, Flower fairies, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Warfare, Stitchlings, Tea Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!" Scott yells, breaking from his Allison induced stupor. "Derek! I called my mom! Why are you here? You two were never supposed to meet! Ever!"</p>
<p>...Or How Everything But (Stitchling) Scott and (Coffee fairy) Stiles start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Dragons were Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to make this a 'how Stiles meets Scott' short, but Allison demanded otherwise. As did Derek. Oh well. Please assume as of now that none of this ficlets are in order. Maybe one day I'll reorganize the series to be in chronological order but that's waaaay one day later.

"I don't think we're supposed to open the cages." Stiles says. "But I could be wrong about this."

"Trust me, my mom is dating a Dragon Handler. I know all about dragons." Scott says confidently. "These ones are babies. They can't do as much damage as adult ones can. I don't think their flame is strong enough yet."

"Well, it is cruel and unusual that the Dragon Handlers brought them to the party and kept them in cages." Stiles eyes the pink, blue, green and red dragons with pity. The cages were so small. And their wings were getting all cramped while the Dragon Handlers got drunk off orc wine.

"Exactly!" Scott nods empathically. "We'd be bullies if we don't let them out to have some fun! I mean, how much damage can they do?"

The answer is surprisingly a lot.

Everyone always assumes being bitten by a baby rattlesnake is better than being bit by an adult one because logically, their venom isn't as strong. Except it doesn't work like that. Baby rattlesnakes have the same level of potency as an adult, but none of the control. An awful lot like baby dragons and their flames it turns out.

How the cold war between the Coffee and Tea fairies and the Flower fairies begins is Stiles says, "Um, dude? The Petal Squad is looking this way. You might want to hide under the table. Or something. Oh, hey! You can hide with the Tea fairies! They're so boring and uptight the Petal Squad will never suspect you're with them."

This is how the passive-aggressive behavior between the Angry Sweets and the Tea fairies begins, when Scott the Vanilla Cupcake Stitching hits Allison the Vanilla Chai fairy in the knee with his head and she bends to smile at him, and that ladies and gents is all she freaking wrote, while running from the Flower fairies.

"Dad, to be completely honest, I had no clue a dragon was capable of doing that. And I don't know that one did. We were just making friends." Stiles defends after the Dragon Handlers have managed the situation. "By the way, this is Allison. She’s a Vanilla Chai fairy, how cool is that?”

"Hello, sir." Allison  greets with a short hand wave and shy smile.

“Allison! Get away from that blight stricken Stitchling!” Chris the Green Tea fairy barks.

The baby dragon incident. It began a lot of interrelation problems in the fairy community. It also brings Derek and Stiles to face to face.

In the nineteen years Stiles and Scott have been platonic life mates, Derek and Stiles have never met. Angry Sweets weren't exactly known for being personable, hence the angry part and mostly sent their Stitchlings in their stead. Scott had an unnatural threshold for bullshit and torment. Stiles knows. He's been around for all of Scott's exes.

(Angry Sweets apparently had a soft spot for Stitchlings. Something to about genetics. Kind of like how fayettes were so cute so you didn't abandon them when they refused to sleep or stop crying. Derek had been the only Angry Sweet resistant to Scott's face and demeanor and they were assigned to each other for previous transgressions from childhood. That absolutely did not involve Stiles. Nope.)

"I shouldn't have to bail you out of jail, Scott." Derek says and oh holy Kopi Luwak.

Stiles has never thought about poetry before, but for Derek he'd gladly read everything anyone has ever written. Maybe even attempt to write some. The other fairy was older by only a tiny bit (okay, maybe by like fix or six years but in fairy years that might as well be months!) with dark hair, sea foam -- and the poetry was already invading his brain -- green eyes and body that did not suggest Derek was the Vanilla Cupcake fairy. Maybe the Health Shake fairy, but an Angry Sweet? Nope. And his wings. They were gorgeous. All crystal, delicate vanilla in complicated webs with little silver balls of chocolate, he knows because Scott told him, where every vanilla strand intersects. Stiles might be drooling a little, but that’s okay.

He’s a Coffee fairy. He’s supposed to be a little odd.

"No!" Scott yells, breaking from his Allison induced stupor. "Derek! I called my mom! Why are you here? You two were never supposed to meet! Ever!"

"Your mom is busy trying to convince the Flowers you didn't intend to set their contest gardens on fire with an army of dragons. She asked me to come instead." Derek explains before shifting his attention to Stiles and Stiles will literally do anything to keep Derek staring at him like that.

"Stop looking at each other! Right now!" Scott yells. "We're going to pretend this day never happened. Ever! Understood!"

"Right." Derek says staring at them with an odd expression.

"How is this my life? Oh stuffing and stripes." Scott drops his head into his hands.


End file.
